


Skylanders Interveiws!

by orphan_account



Category: Skylanders: Swap Force
Genre: Gen, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the amazing Fanfic seiries 'The Night Shift and Freeze Blade Show', read alonng as Lily, a young portal master, unfolds the Skylanders's deepest secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skylanders Interveiws!

**Author's Note:**

> hello. I know some of you guys have been writing skylanders stuff. so I know I'm not alone. just for a warning I ship mostly popular couples. but with some twists. but really. the romance isn't the real point of this. if you want me to do a romantic interweeiw for valentines day I will be more than happy to. but please dont't be snooty about your couples. and also. I suck at humor so don't hate me for my bad jokes

(A/N: Lily Windwave belongs to me! because She is Me! I know, bad grammar. but anyways, all skylanders belong to activision and everything else I use belongs to their rightful owners)

Lily looked impaitient. "what do you mean 'no ,you can't' yes, you can! It's not like slobbertooth is in this room at the very minute of this show!"

"uuh... Lily, the camera's rolling."

Lily now was looking quite embarrassed "really?! oh, Heyo Skylanders Fans! this is Lily Windwave! your honored host for the Skylanders Interveiws! now, for our first episode, we will interveiw the one who started it all! put your hands, paws, and front limbs of all sorts together for the purple dragon who's all fired up and ready for showtime... Spyro!!"

the audience went wild as a purple dragon strutted up to his seat to the song 'fire burning' and took it with a swoop of his wings. "Hey, Sup Lill!" Lily and Spyro fist bumped and then Lily got straight to the interveiw. 

"so, Spyro. we all know you have lots of allies, all battleworthy. but if you had to choose one skylander to go on a mission with, who would it be?" 

"friendshipwise or stratigic?" Spyro asked 

"anything goes!" 

"well, I don't want anyone to kill me," the purple dragon cowered, receiving a snigger from the audience, "but out of freindship and strategy. I'd honestly pick Cynder," which recieved a louder laugh from the audience, even Lily was holding back a laugh. 

"oh Spyro you're hilarious," Lily said, smiling uncontrollably, "which leads into the next question. we all know that every mission is pretty serious, but which mission just made you rolling on the floor cracking up?" 

"oh my Eon you would never belive this story! so, one day I was fighting off some trolls, well, Internet trolls, when suddenly the trolls left me alone! and it was because apparently Stealth Elf had sent them a pm that said "guys? did you know tha's spyro you're talking to? right?" oh my eon they apaolgized a million times! it was like they where worshipping me!" Spyro laughed. 

"okay Spyro, final question... heheh... the romantic question! is there anyone in skylands who you've never met anyone like them?" 

Spyro blushed intensely. you could see it beneath his scales, "um... well just recently... I've kinda noticed a dragoness.... umm... she's beautiful in every way... and more importantly... she has stollen my heart.. 

"who is..?" 

"........ CYNDER!!!!!!!" the crowd fell silent. knowing that cynder wasn't present at the moment. 

"well, it is a shame she is not here! see us next time on Skylanders interveiws!"

**Author's Note:**

> so, how did you like that? p.s. I'm taking requests, if you want your favorite Skylander Interveiwed, just comment who you want and I'll do them as soon as I can!


End file.
